


Accidentily in love

by MilagrosBianca



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:34:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4677029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilagrosBianca/pseuds/MilagrosBianca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En donde Dylan esta a punto de recibirse en la Academia Culinaria de L.A y Tyler es un jugador famoso de béisbol. Ambos tenían, prácticamente planeada su vida y lo único que no tenían planeado o imaginado, era conocerse y acabar perdidamente enamorados el uno del otro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidentily in love

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi primer escrito sobre Hobrien, pero no es la primera vez que escribo.  
> Espero que les guste :)

Dylan ya casi podía saborearlo, verse en seis meses recibiendo su título de egresado y Chef Profesional en Artes Culinarias. Sí, ya lo ansiaba. Abriría su propio restaurante, empezando por los barrios bajos obviamente, compraría un camión y lo estacionaría en un lugar transitado y así empezaría. Sí, con 24 años tenía mucha imaginación, pero ese era su sueño y sabía que estaba a casi nada de cumplirlo.

El timbre sonó, haciéndolo saltar de su lugar. Dejó su café sin terminar, ya frío, por estar pensando en sueño. Se miró una vez más al espejo, fijándose si había elegido el atuendo perfecto para esta ocasión. Abrió la puerta para encontrarlo a él, su cita de como ya seis meses. Y eso era algo que le molestaba, ¿cuánto tiempo tendría que pasar para hacer seria a una relación?. Will le sonrió resplandeciente mente del otro lado.

—¿Vamos?—sonrió el rubio.

Dylan le devolvió una sonrisa forzada—Vamos.

Había conocido a Will el año pasado en una fiesta de su mejor amigo, Tyler Posey. Will estudia abogacía en la Universidad de Derecho, que no se encuentra lejos de su academia. No tardaron en hacerse amigos y Dylan no demoró en enamorarse del rubio. Lo que, al poco tiempo, aprendió que fue una mala idea. Will no quería relaciones serias, el tenía demasiados ligues y Dylan era igual que todos ellos. Salían de vez en cuando y tenían sexo la mayor parte del tiempo, en su departamento. Y Dylan se sentía tan estúpido y mediocre, pero el quería a Will y no soportaría que este dejará lo que sea que tenían. Así que solo siguió su juego. Ese tire y afloje era constante entre ellos.  
Y Dylan lo quería tanto, pero tanto, que dejaba de lado las cosas que más odiaba solo por Will. Como por ejemplo, béisbol era el deporte que más odiaba y ahora mismo se encontraba dirigiéndose a un partido de los Halcones de L.A solo porque Will era fanático, y jugaba en las inferiores de ese equipo. Obviamente, Will no estaba enterado sobre su odio hacía dicho deporte. Y no lo haría.

—¿Contra quién juegan hoy?—preguntó Dylan, cuando llegaron al Estadio, bajándose del auto.

Will lo miró sonriendo desde el otro lado del auto—Contra los osos hormigueros de la UC de Irvine. Sera fácil.

Dylan solo asintió y siguió al chico hacía la entrada del gran estadio. Como siempre, Will compraba los mejores lugares, tenían la vista perfecta del campo. Sus brazos se rozaban y Will le sonreía, alegre. Dylan sentía su corazón acelerarse y se ponía nervioso sin razón, pero no tardaba en devolverle la sonrisa al rubio.  
El juego empezó. Y Dylan no tenía ni la más pálida idea, solo sabía que los osos hormigueros le estaban dando una paliza de primera a los halcones. Estaban barriendo el campo con ellos. Sabía que el juego no iba muy bien gracias a las constantes maldiciones de Will, quién se encontraba furioso. Los locutores nombraban constantemente a un jugador de los osos hormigueros y también lo enfocaban muchas veces en la pantalla. Por lo que escucho su apellido era Hoechlin, el lanzador. Tenía un porte adecuado y era visiblemente atractivo, dando así que Dylan se vio incapaz de quitar sus ojos de él. Hasta Will se dio cuenta.

—Él es Hoechlin, un gran jugador por lo visto—refunfuñó Will, cruzándose de brazos.

Dylan se giró a mirarlo y sonrió. Se acercó a dejar un beso en la mejilla del chico, queriendo dejárselo en los labios pero sabía que Will no se lo permitiría. Cuando los mueve largos periodos por fin terminaron, Dylan lo agradeció.  
Hasta que ocurrió lo peor.

—¿Will? ¡Hola! Soy Amber, ¿te acuerdas de mí?—había gritado prácticamente una chica moreno sobre todas las demás voces, cuando se encontraban bajando de las tribunas.

Y Will le saludo. Y Dylan espero. Espero a que el rubio lo presentará. Pero eso nunca pasa y Dylan quedo ahí, esperando por el rubio. Quince minutos después o más, cuando el estadio estaba por quedarse casi vacío y sus luces se estaban apagando, Will se giró hacía él.

—Llevaré a Amber a su casa porque sus amigas se fueron. Te llamaré más tarde Dy—le había dicho Will, pasando su brazo derecho por sobre los hombros de la chica.

La morena le sonrió engreída mente a Dylan.

El castaño abrió sus ojos sorprendido—¿Qué? ¿Me estas jodiendo?.

Will frunció su ceño hacía él, comenzando a alejarse—Nos vemos Dy.

Dylan lo vio alejarse, atónito. ¿Y ahora como mierda volvería a su departamento?. Sintió las lágrimas arder en sus ojos, queriendo salir. Pero se las negaría, por más bronca que tuviera no soltaría ni una lágrima por Will o por lo menos ya no más. Se encamino hacía la salida, sintiendo frío. Tomo su celular en sus manos y bloqueo a Will de su Whatsapp para luego eliminarlo de sus contactos. No le atendería ni una llamada más.

—¿Quedaste solo, chico?—le dijo el portero del estadio.

Dylan levanto la mirada, notando que ya se encontraba en el pasillo de salida. Miró hacía el viejo portero, quién no se encontraba solo. Abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver quién era su acompañante. El famoso Tyler Hoechlin, del quién nunca había escuchado hablar hasta ahora porque no era fanático del mundo del deporte, se encontraba a menos de cinco metros de él, con una gorra de su equipo y sus codos apoyados en la ventana del portero.

Y, por Dios, estaba mirándolo. A él. Él.

—Eh sí. Ya me iba—tartamudeó Dylan y, con la mirada gacha y sus mejillas totalmente sonrojadas, paso por al lado del jugador, sin mirarlo.

Salió al estacionamiento y suspiró, dejando salir el aire que había reprimido al haber pasado por al lado del jugador. Dios, ese hombre si que era hermoso. Sintió un escalofrío al sentir el viento chocar contra sus calientes y rojas mejillas. Miró el estacionamiento, notando un auto, a lo lejos, aparcado. El resto del lugar estaba desierto. Miró hacía su alrededor, tratando de ubicarse. El estadio se encontraba afueras de la ciudad y su departamento en pleno centro. Pensó en que colectivo podría dejarlo relativamente cerca del su departamento. 

Era una fría noche como para salir a caminar, pero no lo quedaba otra. Debía salir a buscar la parada de ómnibus más cercana. Maldito Will, ¿cómo se atrevió a hacerle algo así?. Pero, ¿de qué se quejaba?. Ellos no eran nada pero igual, se ve Will no lo valoraba ni si quiera un poco. Imbécil.  
De repente pensó en llamar a Posey. Tomo su celular y marcó, solo para darse cuenta de que no tenía señal.

—¡¿Me estas jodiendo?!—gimió exasperado, tomando su cabello entre sus manos.

—¿No tienes cómo volver?—preguntó una sensual voz a sus espaldas.

Dylan se sobresalto y chilló, un poco afeminado a decir verdad, y se dio media vuelta. El moreno le sonreía bajo la gorra de los osos hormigueros que llevaba.

—Algo así—contestó Dylan, guardando su celular.

—¿Llamaste a alguien?—preguntó Hoechlin.

O'Brien asintió—No hay señal.

El jugador sacó su celular de su bolsillo y corroboró lo que dijo el castaño. Lo volvió a guardar y levantó la mirada hacía él y lo pilló mirándolo. Dylan corrió su mirado y se sonrojó al ser atrapado por el moreno.

—Podría llevarte si quieres, no tengo problema—comentó el jugador, desinteresado.

Dylan negó rápidamente—No, esta bien. Encontraré la manera de volver y...

—No tengo problema en hacerlo—lo interrumpió Tyler.

—Esta bien, gracias—cedió Dylan, nervioso.

Tyler asintió y comenzó a caminar hacía su auto. Dylan lo siguió a una cierta distancia. Al llegar a él, un impresionante Camaro negro, Tyler le abrió la puerta del acompañante.

Dylan se sonrojó y subió—Gracias.

Y en respuesta Tyler le sonrió. Al arrancar, Tyler se quitó su gorra y Dylan no pudo evitar ver su cabello, que se encontraba un poco polvoriento por el juego. Le dio su dirección y Tyler comenzó a conducir, sería un largo viaje.

Y a Tyler no le gustaba los silenciosos viajes y menos si estos eran largos.

—Le dimos una paliza a tu equipo hoy, ¿eh?—murmuró Tyler sonriendo, sin quitar su vista del camino.

Dylan se sorprendió—Oh, sí, mhm, no me gusta el béisbol.

Tyles frunció el ceño—¿No? ¿Y que hacías en allá?.

El castaño pensó una respuesta. Pero, ¿qué más daba decirle la verdad a aquel completo extraño y sexy jugador?. No se volverían a ver nunca más, o por lo menos Tyler no a él. Así, ¿qué más da?.

—Mi ligue me dejo tirado por, al parecer, otro de sus ligues. Es fanático de los Halcones y suelo acompañarlo a sus juegos—respondió Dylan sonrojado, con su mirada en sus manos entrelazadas.

—Oh, lo siento mucho.

Dylan asintió—Esta bien, de todas maneras es mi culpa. Ya lo olvidaré, siempre lo hago.

Ni bien lo dijo, el silencio predomino en ellos por cinco minutos. Y Dylan lo agradeció, no quería dejarse en vergüenza más de lo que ya se había dejado. 

Pero, al parecer, Tyler no pensaba lo mismo.

—Si te sirve de consuelo, mi ligue me dejo plantado, prometió venir a verme pero estoy seguro que ni si quiera piso el estadio—comentó Tyler, inexpresiva mente.

—¿Y sabes por qué no lo hizo?—preguntó Dylan, viéndose visiblemente interesado.

Tyler asintió—Por su esposo.

Dylan abrió sus ojos sorprendido—Que mal, lo siento mucho.

—Esta bien, es mi culpa por meterme con mujeres como ella—sonrió Tyler, girándose a él por primera vez desde que comenzó el viaje, cuando paro en un semáforo.

El castaño carcajeó, admirando la sonrisa del moreno. Tyler lo acompaño, sin apartar su mirada de él.

—Soy Dylan, por cierto—se presentó el castaño, en un acto de valentía.

—Y yo Tyler, por cierto—respondió el moreno, sin dejar de mirarlo.

Desde ahí, la charla entre ellos fue amena. Preguntaron sus edades, apellidos, familia, estudios y sueños. Como si se hubiesen conocido de toda la vida.  
Tyler sabía que un problema constante en él, era que era muy confianzudo. Pero Dylan le había inspirado confianza y ternura, algo que no sentía hace mucho por una persona.  
Y Dylan era todo lo contrario, era bastante cerrados con las personas, que no fueran su familia y amigos. Pero sintió que con Tyler no había problema y de repente el saber que jamas iba a verlo, le dolió.  
Cuando Tyler estaciono fuera del departamento de Dylan, el silencio se hizo presente. Dylan llevó su mano al broche del cinturón de seguridad para quitárselo y Tyler dijo:

—Dame tu número, me gustaría seguir hablando contigo.

Y Dylan trató de no gritar en ese momento como una chica. Se trago su nerviosismo detrás de una sonrisa y asintió.

—Sí, a mí también me gustaría—dijo Dylan para continuación recitarle su número al moreno.

Tyler sonrió, como despedida—Bien, te mandaré un mensaje.

—Me encantaría—contestó Dylan, sin pensar—Adiós.

—Adiós Dylan.

Dylan entró a su departamento con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Era inexplicable la felicidad que sentía y su cara le comenzaba a doler de tanto que sonreía. Corrió a su cuarto a llamar a Posey, para contarle lo que había pasado.

Luego, de una charla de media hora con su mejor amigo, recibió un mensaje a su whatsapp.

"+01 234 678: Hola Dylan, soy Tyler :)"

Y Dylan pegó un gritito, para rápidamente contestar el mensaje para luego guardar el número en sus contactos. Mientras esperaba una respuesta del moreno, abrió su facebook para encontrar que tenía una solicitud de amistad.

"Tyler Hoechlin quiere ser tu amigo"

Y sin pensar lo acepto.

Sonrió feliz, pero se negó a esperanzarse. ¿Por qué debía hacerlo? Obviamente, por lo que Tyler le contó, era hetero. Y él era completamente gay, se encontraba sin oportunidades frente al moreno. No podía gustar de una persona a quién ha conocido hace menos de una hora, y sabía que aún no había olvidado a Will.

Hoechlin solo sería un amigo quién, mientras tanto, lo ayudaría a olvidar a Will sin que se de cuenta.

Solo sería eso.

***

Cinco meses después.

El no estaba enamorado de Hoechlin. Literalmente, no debía. No podía ser. Si ya le fue difícil enamorarse de alguien que no quería tener nada serio por seis mese, no se imaginaba lo que podía estar enamorado de alguien virtualmente.  
Porque así era, Hoechlin y el se veían y hablaban todos los días, a través de la computador, claro. Era, prácticamente dependiente del moreno, hasta estudiaba con él. Ponía la computado en la mesada de la cocina mientras comenzaba a preparar un plato para su siguiente clase y Tyler lo miraba mientras le contaba como había estado su día y demás. Y Dylan le escuchaba, mientras preparaba su plato.

Tyler tenía una agenda muy apretada, por eso no había vuelto a L.A a visitarlo. A pesar de jugar en los osos hormigueros de Irvine, que se encontraba prácticamente al lado de L.A, la temporada había terminado y ahora Tyler se encontraba jungando en New York, en el equipo de ahí Dylan lo entendía, no tenía porque reprocharle nada, porque sabía que Tyler lo visitaría pronto. Habían llegado a tal punto de confianza en su relación que Tyler se pasaba sin remera por la computador, dándole erecciones a Dylan por debajo de la suya. La primera vez, Dylan se sintió un poco intimidado, Tyler tenía un cuerpo de infarto en comparación de él. Pero con el paso del tiempo, el también todo dicha confianza, sorprendiendo un poco a Hoechlin.  
En cuanto a Will, este se volvió un poco insistente cuando Dylan "termino" con él. Prácticamente, comenzó a acosarlo y Dylan más de una vez tuvo que golpearlo para que lo dejará en paz. Lo odiaba, no podía creer como había estado colgado por un chico así. En cambio Tyler, no había vuelto a hablar con aquella mujer casada, es más, le había dicho a Dylan que tenía una personita especial, sin decir el género, con la cual hablaba todos los días y se estaba enamorando de ella cada día más. Poniéndolo a Dylan terriblemente celoso, pero este lo disimulaba.

—Buenos días Dy—fue lo primero que dijo Hoechlin con la voz adormilada cuando la ventana de Skype se abrió.

Dylan sonrió, frotándose los ojos—Buenos días Ty.

—¿Listo para ir a la academia?—preguntó Tyler, bostezando del otro lado.

Los Ángeles y New York se llevaban tres horas de diferencia, así que si en L.A eran las ocho de la mañana, en N.Y eran las once.

—Más o menos, ¿por qué tienes tanto sueño? ¿No son las once ahí?—preguntaba Dylan, interesado.

Tyler asintió—Lo son pero esta mañana tuve una entrevista en un programa.

—¿Por qué no me avisaste? Hubiese querido verte—decía Dylan, con naturalidad.

El moreno sonrió—Lo se, pero no quería que te levantarás a las cinco de la mañana por mí.

Ambos se sonrojaron y sonrieron.

Hasta que Tyler hizo una mueca, recordando algo.

—¿Qué sucede?—preguntó el castaño.

Tyler suspiró—¿Haz visto las noticias? Las deportivas, digo.

Dylan negó—No suelo hacerlo si no me avisas.

El moreno asintió—Bien, no lo hagas.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó el castaño.

—Por nada, te lo diré más tarde. Tengo que colgar, seguimos en la noche—dijo Tyler, antes de cortar la vídeo llamada.

Dylan frunció el ceño, al ser incapaz de haberse despedido. Se levantó para prepararse para la academia. Estaba a un casi un mes de recibirse, no podía esperar más. Pero ni bien salió de su edificio, vio un millón de flashes que venían hacía él.

Una reportera apareció frente a él—Dyla O'Brien, ¿es cierto que estas saliendo con Tyler Hoechlin?.

Su cara de sorpresa fue impresa en varias revistas ese día. Le respondió que no a la reportera, luego de haber salido de su shok y como pudo salió de aquel tumulto de flashes. Obviamente, los medio hicieron lo que quisieron.  
¡Dylan O'Brien, la nueva pareja misteriosa de Tyler Hoechlin!  
No paro de pensar en eso durante todo el día. Gracias a Posey pudo llegar a salvo de los paparazzi a su edificio. El portero no tardó en bloquearle la puerta a los flashes, Dylan le agradeció con una sonrisa antes de subir hacía su departamento.  
Ni bien entro, recibió una llamada de un número desconocido. Con el ceño fruncido, atendió.

—¿Quién es?.

—¿Te gusto mi sorpresa, Dy?—decía burlón Will, del otro lado.

Dylan abrió sus ojos sorprendido—¡Fuiste tu!.

—Tranquilo que tu novio fue el que hizo casi todo el trabajo, yo solo les dí tu apellido—murmuró Will.

—¿A qué te refieres?—preguntó Dylan, totalmente descolocado.

—Fíjate en las noticias o pregúntaselo a él. La próxima vez ten cuidado frente a quién respondes tus mensajes imbécil. Buenas noches—dijo Will, antes de cortar.

Dylan también colgó y corrió a su computadora. Tecleó el nombre del moreno y lo primero que le apareció fue el vídeo del programa en el que Tyler estaba en aquella mañana. Sin pensarlo le dio play.

—¿Cómo estas en el ámbito amoroso, Ty? ¿Alguien en la mira?—preguntaba la entrevistadora, con total normalidad.

Tyler le sonrió feliz—Dylan es...

Y el moreno se detuvo rápidamente y los gritos de las chicas del otro lado de la pantalla no podían creerlo. Y Dylan estaba igual, sin notarlo sonrió mientras su corazón palpitaba rápidamente.

—¿Dylan? ¿Es ese el nombre de un chico?—sonrió pícara la entrevistadora.

Tyler se sonrojo—Solo diré que se llama Dylan. Vamos a la siguiente pregunta por favor.

La entrevistadora rió pero obedeció y preguntó otra cosa y ahí Dylan detuvo el vídeo, aún atónito. Sonrió y tomó su celular, marcando el número de Hoechlin de memoria. Directamente fue mandado al contestador. Frunció el ceño y volvió a intentarlo, recibiendo la misma respuesta.

Tyler no se conecto a Skype tampoco, ni contesto sus mensajes.

Bastante desanimado, se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente, se despertó porque alguien lo estaba llamando. Salto de la cama pensando que podría ser Hoechlin pero no, era Will.

—Abre el link que te mande—y cortó.

Desganado, lo hizo para encontrarse con otro vídeo de Hoechlin, al parecer de esa mañana.

—Antes de empezar la entrevista—comenzaba Hoechlin—Quiero aclarar que Dylan O'Brien no es mi novio, casi ni somos amigos.  
Lo habré visto una vez y es mucho, no estoy con él.

Dylan sintió su corazón romperse y tiró su celular, permitiéndose llorar. Sollozó fuertemente, con rabia y bronca. Maldito Hoechlin y maldito su estúpido corazón. La notificación de vídeo llamada en Skype lo saco de sus lágrimas y rápidamente corrió a la computadora.

—Dy, lo siento mu...

El castaño rápidamente lo cortó—Eres un maldito hijo de puta.

—Puedo explicarlo—dijo Tyler, desesperado del otro lado—Yo nunca dije tu nombre, no se como se enteraron, yo...

—Lo sé, fue Will—lo interrumpió Dylan.

—¿Qué?—preguntó sorprendido Tyler—¿Cómo supo que...?

Dylan habló, restregándose sus ojos—Eso no importa, ¿por qué dijiste eso? ¿cuál fue la necesidad?.

Tyler suspiró, arrepentido—Fue mi representante, en serio, no quise decir lo que dije. Pero era lo mejor.

—¿Para quién?—preguntó Dylan, en un hilo de voz—¿Para ti o para mí?.

Tyler quedo sorprendido y sin contestar.

Dylan sonrió cínico detrás de sus lágrimas—Adiós Tyler.

Y cortó. Tyler volvió a llamarlo tanto con el celular como en Skype, pero Dylan no entendió. Lo elimino de Facebook y lo bloqueo  
de Whatsapp.

El no necesitaba eso, la verdad no, ¿o sí?.

***

—Vamos Dy, hoy es tu día—decía su mejor amigo arreglando el nudo de su corbata.

Y Dylan le sonrió, lo más real que pudo. Había pasado un mes desde su última conversación con Hoechlin. Un mes entero desde que no había sabido nada de él. Pensó que este mes le ayudaría a olvidarse, pero le fue imposible. Se declaraba perdidamente enamorado del jugador y ya lo asumió como algo platónico.

Dylan asintió—Vamos.

Se dirigieron a su academia. La ceremonia estaba a punto de empezar para los graduados. Se sentó en su silla indicada y la ceremonia comenzó. Faltaba mucho para llegar a la letra O de su apellido.  
Exactamente una hora después, lo llamaron. Sonrió como pudo y se levantó por su título y ahí fue cuando notó un millón de flashes y a penas pudo reconocer la figura del jugador entre ellos. Sorprendido, ya con su diploma, bajo del escenario y volvió a su lugar para que la ceremonia continuará.  
La gente no tardó en notar la presencia de Hoechlin, pero los guardaespaldas de este no dejaron que se acercaran a él.  
Al terminar todo, Dylan le dejo a Posey su diploma y cuando se dio vuelta, Hoechlin estaba detrás de él. Evito, lo más que pudo, sonreír pero le fue en vano.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó Dylan, lo más cortante que pudo.

Tyler sonrió—Hoy era la graduación de mi pareja misteriosa.

—Eres un imbécil—le respondió Dylan, sacándose de quicio—¿Quién te crees qué eres?.

—Te debía una disculpa y me negaste a dártela—respondía Tyler, sin importar que todos los estuviesen mirando.

—Pues parece que no te molesto mucho, porque viniste recién ahora, un mes después—decía cínico Dylan.

Tyler suspiró—Quería venir hoy, para hacerlo especial. Me gustas Dy y tu siempre has sido mi personita especial.

Dylan se sonrojó pero lo miró—¿Por qué ahora?.

—Porque debí aprender lo que era perderte antes de saber si estaba enamorado de ti. Y lo estoy, perdidamente—dijo Hoechlin, en un tono más fuerte para que los presentes escucharan.

El castaño dio un paso hacía él—Aún no te he perdonado.

El moreno sonrió, tomando la pequeña cintura del castaño con sus manos para acercarlo a él—Déjame conseguirlo.

—Adelante—sonrió Dylan.

Y el permiso fue concedido. Tyler elimino el espacio que los separaba juntando sus labios con los del castaño en un dulce beso.

 

F I N.


End file.
